


You F*cking Idiot.

by millygal



Series: My Prompts Table [4]
Category: Breaking Bad, Game of Thrones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Crack, M/M, season five breaking bad, season three game of thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served over ice cold beer and ring-dings.





	You F*cking Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of GoT up to season three and Breaking Bad's final moments.  
> A/N: I wrote myself my own prompts table and today I got my fourth one done - Get out of my room you fucking idiot. - Thanks to jj1564 for her beta skills and her encouragement <3 always a pleasure bb! Set in Season 9 of SPN, Season 3 of GoT and Season 5 of Breaking Bad. May have tweaked dates just a touch, but only a touch.

_“Wow, that Joffrey’s a **dick**!”_

_“Oh you have no idea. Wait until he…”_

_“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Spoilers. I haven’t read all the books yet.”_

Dean’s been _dying_ to see seasons two and three of Game of Thrones, but monsters, dumb assed angels, rabid ghosts and revirginizing ceremonies have completely fucked up any chance of a binge watching session in the last two months. Much to Sam’s amusement, as he has now officially caught up with all the books, leaving Dean to growl and cuss every time the subject comes up.

_“Spoilers, Dean, I can’t tell you anything. The third season’s gonna fuck your shit up, though!”_

_“Either tell me or DON’T but stop bein’ a smug fucker and teasin’ me about it.”_

_“I thought you liked me teasing you.”_

_“Fuck off, Sam.”_

_There’s a beat of silence and then Sam’s whole demeanour changes. “I could always impart the information you are looking for, Dean.”_

_Dean damps down the shudder the Angel’s presence automatically creates and shakes his head. “You can fuck off too, Zeke.”_

Finally, Dean and Sam are in their sloggy bottoms and baggy tank tops, sitting atop Dean’s bed, surrounded by a base camp of popcorn, chocolate ring-dings and copious amounts of beer, and Dean’s absolutely adamant if he has to take the damned dvd out the player once more, he’s gonna go all _**Hound**_ on someone. “Phone’s off?”

Sam tries to speak and spits pieces of popcorn at Dean and nods. “They’re in the car. You?”

Dean points at his bedside table where all six of his cells sit silent and dark. “Dude, gross. And yes. Let’s do this thing.”

Sam takes a pull on his beer and goes for the remote only to be bitch slapped hard enough that a frothy mess spills down his chin. “DUDE!”

“My room, my remote, my rules. Don’t like it, go watch another BBC America Time Team repeat. Nerd. Don’t you have a whole mess of Breaking Bad to watch? I can mainline Game of Thrones alone, ya know!”

Sam rolls his eyes and wipes his chin with the hem of his top, leaving a damp stain all down his chest. “They’re educational, and Breaking Bad can wait. Just hit play already, and don’t go crying your eyes out when Theon gets his cock chopped off - oh **crap**.”

Dean roars and shoves at Sam’s shoulder, hard, throwing his brother off the bed, causing him to land awkwardly in a mess of crushed snack foods and a rapidly pooling puddle of beer. “Spoilers - SPOILERS! You spent the last two months tellin’ me you couldn’t tell me anythin’ and NOW you spoil me?!”

Sam ducks his head and begins to get up, groaning and grimacing at the sticky mess covering his ass and crotch. “DEAN! There was no fucking need for that, least I didn’t tell you they slit Catelyn’s throat!”

“GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!”

Sam hangs his head and slinks from the room, still trying to pick bits of mashed popcorn from the front of his trousers, as Dean growls and hits play on the remote.

Rolling his eyes at Sam’s mumbled “M’sorry.”,  Dean hisses and throws a parting shot at his disgraced brother. “Shut the fuckin’ door, and by the way - Walter White gets **shot**!”

“BASTARD!”

 

 

Fin.


End file.
